To DIE For
by Lack of Tact
Summary: Sam just couldn't say no. Literally, he couldn't, at least not to her. That night at Prom changed things for both Sam and Yuki, it deepened their relationship to a whole new level of crazy... and caused a whole new hell for Sam. She was abusive, controlling and over jealous... and she didn't mind killing to keep him. What can I say? Love is To DIE For. Rated T (Yandere!Yuki x Sam)


**Sam just couldn't say no. Literally, he couldn't, at least not to her. That night at Prom changed things for both Sam and Yuki, it deepened their relationship to a whole new level of crazy... and caused a whole new hell for Sam. She was abusive, controlling and over jealous... and she didn't mind killing to keep him. What can I say? Love is to die for. Rated T (Yandere!Yuki x Sam)**

"Are... you... serious dude?!" Yuki shouted out, her voice shrieking as it reached higher levels. Her pupils dilated as she produced a knife from seemingly nowhere.

Sam didn't notice as he was scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "Oh yeah, like I'm pretty serious I guess. I don't really lie, I'm not really a fibbe-oh! Woah!" He stops, noticing the gleaming, yet bloodied blade that was held in her clenched hand. He took several steps back in fright.

"Woah! Woah woah woah woah woah! You can calm down there!" Sam yelled, barely audible due to the blasting music from the dance that he had simply wanted to attend. He could only go so far however, as he backed himself into the school's entrance's pillars. "You can calm down there, Yuki!"

The pinkette approached him, a sense of increasing fear eminent in his chest as he looked into her crazed pink eyes. "J-just calm down!" He stuttered loudly, unable to get himself to move away.

"Are... you... serious?" She asked him again, even more threateningly, her voice a deathly low as she continued to approach her target.

Sam looked away and closed his eyes, afraid of the impending death he would likely occur. A shiver went down his spine as he felt the coldness of her knife press against his neck. "N-no! I was just goofin' and g-gaffin, ya know? L-like I always do, heheh!" He said weakly, a trembling and frightened smile making its way on his face as he squinted his eye to look at her.

Yuki's posture changed instantaneously, the knife however still near Sam's gullet. "Oh? So you're still going to Prom with me, right?" She asked casually as if she hadn't just threatened to off him. "Right?!" She added, applying more pressure to the knife as she looked at him.

Sam gulped in fear of if he said no so instead he opted to give a slow nod. "Y-yeah! I'm still your Prom d-date... I wouldn't l-leave ya!" He stuttered out, raising a hand up to his neck as he tried to push the knife away slowly.

It didn't budge.

Her eyes flared in a sudden anger as she glared at him menacingly for several seconds. "You're lying!" She said through gritted teeth, her pink bangs falling over one of her eyes.

Sam opened both of his eyes and turned his head to face her slowly, raising both hands slightly in defense. "N-no! Nononono no! I w-wouldn't l-lie to you! Y-Yuki! Yo-you're my Yook-yook!" He stated, playing off of his old nickname for Sookie.

Surprisingly, the crazed girl seemed to buy it as her face contorted back to her usual soft grin, her eyes back to their normal state. "Good! I wouldn't want to hurt you!" She said with a sickeningly sweet smile, the threat looming directly over Sam.

The bunny-boy didn't have any options. If he ran, he's dead, if he told on her, he's dead. He could only play it by ear at this moment. "Y-yeah, I wouldn't want you to h... hurt me either." He said with a gulp, the knife of Yuki's still pressed tightly against his throat.

Yuki gave another smile as she pulled away her knife, giving Sam breathing room. "After Prom... I'll always be your Yook-yook right, Sammy?" She stated slowly, looking at him as he eyes began to dilate yet again, albeit at a slower rate.

He gave a silent shiver as he turned his head away again and clenched his eyes shut, the words coming out of his mouth forced. "Y-yeah, Yuki... you'll al-always be my Yook-yook." He said, not wanting to be on the pointy end of her knife again.

He nearly jumped in fright as he felt both of her arms wrap around him, his color leaving his skin rapidly. He bit down on his tongue as to not scream and possibly anger the obvious yandere. He felt her knife press against his back, his mouth opening to gasp again.

Yuki took this as a moment to place a quick, forced, yet chaste kiss on his lips. It caused Yuki's cheeks to redden in embarrassment and in joy while Sam's to redden in fear and as well embarrassment, it being his first (yet forced) kiss and all. Yuki then pulled away and leaned her head next to his. "I thought Taurtis was the one for me, but Sam... I was wrong." She murmured into his ear, her no longer shaky breath hitting against the back of his neck.

Sam shivered as he clenched his fists, unsure of what to do. "Y-yeah." He replied, his usual boisterous behavior shriveled down to that of an obedient dog.

Yuki pulled away (but not before taking a deep wiff of Sam's dirtied uncombed hair), somehow her knife disappearing, and gave a toothy smile to Sam. "Let's get back to Prom! I don't want to miss our first dance, Sam!" She stated loudly, grabbing _firmly_ on to his hand, enough for him to wince. "Maybe we'll be named queen and king!" She finished with glee.

Sam gave a false enthusiastic grin, still afraid of the pinkette, still wondering where her knife had disappeared to. "Y-yeah, that'll be a laugh." He chuckled out dryly, his fists still clenched tightly.

Yuki smiled to him before turning around and Sam took this opportunity to wipe at his mouth with a scowl on his face. He sighed in defeat however, thinking there was nothing he could possibly do. "I don't wanna die..." He mumbled.

Yuki turned around, already further ahead and gave a barely noticeable glare to Sam. "Come on, Sam! I don't want to miss the dance!" She shouted back to him.

"Coming!" Sam said, picking himself up as his fists unclenched. _"Oh Taurtis... oh Gord... what have I gotten myself into?"_ He thought to himself as he followed after Yuki, putting on a fake grin as they neared the entrance back to the Prom.

"Hi Sam!" Taurtis yelled, waving towards Sam from the middle of the giant dance group. Barely made out by both Sam and Yuki.

"Don't say anything." Yuki threatened with a smile and a tilt of her head.

"I w-won't..." Sam replied, not waving back to Taurtis who had seemingly forgotten him to go back to his dance with Chan.

Yuki's smile turned sinister and her eyes flashed a blood red for a brief second.

"Good."


End file.
